Conwy
Conwy is a town founded in early November by DragonTrainer9. It is based on the shores of Loch Ness, and has its communal area inside the mountain of Conwy. Conwy has been Home to meetings, nation creation and even battles. DragonTrainer9 joined earthMC in late October of 2017, immediately deciding to build his dream town in England. After many hours of travelling and getting lost (at one point he ended up in Canada), he decided to try asking for anyone in the UK to tp to. At that point, he discovered, like many others, that tp killers exist on EarthMC. Eventually he ended up in Scotland, and couldn’t be bothered walking any further south, so walked around and discovered a shallow lake and mountain. In the lake was a ruined farm house and mine. Using the farm and mine, he managed to survive until he had enough to start his dream town. He couldn’t think of a name at first, Loch Ness Monster Town didn’t work, neither did Loch Town. Dragon went to google maps and descovered the mountain he was using as a base was most likely Ben Nevis, the highest mountain in the UK. After just two weeks, Ben Nevis was tied with Edinburgh and York for the largest population of any British town. Ben Nevis was already expanding across the lake and over the mountain of Ben Nevis before things started to go wrong. In mid October, the town of Highlandia was founded across the lake from Ben Nevis City. Dragon was furious, the land he has imagined as plots was stolen, and soon most of the West Bank was claimed by Highlandia. To make matters worse, another town had been built behind Highlandia, called Elgin. October also saw the arrival of a player called Escalante, who came to Ben Nevis City and asked if they would like to join the nation of Golden Circle. The four players online (DragonTrainer9, Rafstar1, ActionKurt and pingpng) voted on joining and Ben Nevis City joined Golden Circle. After a month of being with GC, Ben Nevis City voted to move independent, and DragonTrainer9 was outvoted on staying. After moving Independent, DragonTrainer9 decided to undertake a huge project, to Unite the UK. At the time, the UK was divided into 4 groups, Scotish Empire, Which was made up of Highlandia and Alphradia (Alphradia was Elgin before Elgin moved north and changed its name) led by BeeCow, Britain, Which was made up of Edinburgh, Noot, York and London and led by BennySifiI and of course the independent towns, such as Ingleterra, Yorkshire and Ben Nevis City. In late November, A meeting was held in the old Ben Nevis Embassy. Although invites were sent all over the UK, only Lord_Whopper (Mayor Of Kerala), Igdibahu (Mayor of Edinburgh), Coffeetom (At the time a resident of Edinburgh, Soon to found the town of Perth), DragonTrainer9 (Mayor Of Ben Nevis City) and Rafstar1 (The most trusted and one of the oldest players in Ben Nevis City). In that 3 hour long meeting, The foundations for a United Kingdom were brainstormed. At the end of the meeting, the idea of a united kingdom seemed positive. However, the two main players hadn’t been at the meeting, BeeCow and BennySifi. Over the next month many arguments were had on the Britain Discord. Including arguments about government and leaders. In all honesty, the main people arguing were DragonTrainer, BennySifi and BeeCow. In December, Britain disbanded due to lack of funds, and Ben Nevis City joined Spain temporarily. Most of the towns in Britain previously, joined Scottish_Empire, which briefly changed to Celtic_Empire, then to UK. Ben Nevis City then voted again, and decided to join the UK. The UK lasted briefly a week. On the 27th Of December, All leaders agreed to meet on discord. This was ultimatly it’s downfall, with almost every leader arguing and getting angry at each other, and at 10:23 PM, Australian Eastern Standard Time, York left the nation. ”Um... Rhombus? York just left. Wait. Edinburgh did as well.” - DragonTrainer9. “What?”- GeneralRhombus “Perths gone. So has Kerala. And so have I” - DragonTrainer9. After the meeting, DragonTrainer9 and Coffeetom, leader of the new town Perth, were invited into Kerala’s meeting room. What happened inside will stay secret, but a new nation was discussed, and the name United Empire was voted on and agreed. A new discord was created with Lord, Coffee and Dragon as the main founders, they were even admins on the discord. Less then 12 hours later, Coffee and Dragon noticed something new. They were no longer admins on the discord the had founded and when they asked why on the discord, people didn’t even realise they were the people who had helped found it. The last straw was when Lord announced himself Prime Minister, and (without even talking about coffee or dragon) made elections every 4 months. With this, Dragon and Coffee resigned from the UE, and discussed a new nation. In a hurry to create it, and to insult the United Empire, they named it United Union. BeeCow, who hadn‘t joined Lord due to ’Empire’, saying “Empires Always Fall” Joined the UU. With Perth, Ben Nevis and Port Elizabeth all in the UU it seemed as if this small nation might have a chance against Lord’s 4 Town Empire. Then BeeCow decided to secretly recruit Highlandia and Polyon to join the UU. Soon only one town stood in the once great Empire. On the 30th of December, BeeCow, DragonTrainer, Rafstar, Lord and Coffee were all online. In an hour, both sides had infuriated each other to boiling point, resulting in a skurmish a few hours later. Ben Nevis City was not involved in the Skirmish. Many other battles occurred, however Ben Nevis City (now called Conwy after a name change) was not involved. At the same date as the town name change, the Nation of Conwy was changed to Australian_Empire, and on January 9, Perth and Murray River left the UK to join Australian Empire, Which was shortened to Australi. The ruins of Conwy are now being reconstructed as a new British town called "Cairn Valley" by player Foxxiee. Category:Founding Category:Towns Category:Australia